


Bart Makes an entrance

by MistressOfObessions



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 600 word Drabble, Friendship/ Romance, M/M, friends become Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfObessions/pseuds/MistressOfObessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Tim Loves bart  like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bart Makes an entrance

The sun has broken in the window of the manor in Tim's room, like a Sneaky ninja, While the raven haired boy pulls the covers up and groans, 

"Ughhh Dick, its saturday let me rest. You D-"

Unable to finish, a pair of lips crash his, and Tim is now flat on his Ass in his Own room.

"Its not Dick." The brunnet Boy grined at Tim "Its Impulse, I.m.p.u.l.s.e"

Tim sighed 

"Really dude look i don't have a normal Schedule like most people so tim need sleep." The raven haired Robin walked to his bed while again pulling the covers over his head.

The speedster pouted "You're bitch in the morning."

"Thank you." Tim said while getting comfortable 

"C'mon Rob! Its saturday!"

"Nuh-uh" Tim mumbled

"C'mon Im bored."

"Go hang out with Jaime"

Bart huffed "he's on a date with Cassie.' 

"Huh...well he managed to get a date surprising. " Tim Joked (Witch clearly Sucked.)

"You suck at telling jokes." Bart joked

"That's a terrible Joke." Tim smirked 

"C'mon play a game with me at least!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No,"

"Ye-"

"ALRIGHT FINE!" Tim snapped getting up from his extremely warm and Comfortable...(Dammit Bart..) bed

"Yayy" bart cheered 

"I get to choose."

"Cool witch system we using?"

"The only one i have.." tim Gustered to the Playstation four on the floor

"Cool."

"Alright lets Play. " bart said grabbing a controller.

\--

Two hours later Tim and Bart were both Cuddled up together the Controllers on the floor and covers up two there heads. 

"I think he's in timmy's room." Mumbled a voice coming from the hall

"I hope so, Aunt Iris was going to take him shopping for clothes." the Redhead snickered at his cousin and Aunt shopping together 

"Back to school shopping?" The jet black haired boy said 

"Yep."

The two adults opened the door, two find Timmy and Bart cuddled up together, And Now Dick was making a face

And wally "Aww dude were's a camera when you need one?" The redhead Pouted 

Dick chuckled "Adorable." 

"hey lets 'not' wake them up and just stand here and scare them."

"Why scare them? When you could join them? Look at them walls! Adorble "

Wally made a face "the last time someone called me adorble was.."

"You're mother.'" Dick laughed 

"Hey i'm offended by that. ' he pointed a finger at his best friend 

"Whatever dude."

Bart and tim made nosies of the sound of waking. 

Tim rised his Head rubbing his eyes as bart just yawned "Morning Princesses." Wally Teased

Both Teens looked up to see there mentors, and both fell flat off there asses as Wally and Dick just laughed. 

"No...Picture!" Bart yelled 

Dick stopped Laughing "relax we didn't take a picture." Bart sighed in relief 

"No. One's, aloud. In,My. Room." Tim said 

"Relax littlebird you sound like damian almost." There was a rustle 

"What!?" The youngest said 

"Anyway c'mon Bro, we need to go shopping for dresses." Wally smirked "do you like pink? Or Violet?" 

Bart groand "Ughh,I hate shopping." The brunnet Speedster stomped out of tims room with a annoyed Sigh.

"Later dude." The redhead waved to his friend and went after his Brother (Cousin.)

Dick raised an Eyebrow at Tm "Speak."

"You sound like bruce." Tim yawned to get up and lay back down on his bed 

Dick sat on the end and crossec one of his legs on the other, (He's really like a bruce.)

"Do you like bart?"

Tim snapped ace Red "W-what no."

Dick looked at tim.

"Don't lie to me tim. Do you like bart?"

Tim hesitated "a.....little."

"A little or a lot?"

"Fine I like him okay happy!?."

"Yes. I think he likes you to." Dick smiled Tim blushed.

"I'll tell him after Training on Monday."

Dick nodder "night timmy." Timmt curled up in bed covers up to his head 

"night dick."

\---

Bart was, Clueless, Clumsy, Funny, Reckless (But aren't we all?), and Fast.

But because Tim loves Bart like that.


End file.
